A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka always thought it was stupid for people to pair up with someone they either barley know, or just to get laid and walk away like nothing ever happened. When she thinks dating is nothing but a waste of time, will the new guy make her think different? When they meet will it be a stupid or a yet thankful pair up? Read and review! Bits and pieces of lemons! And big Lemons as well!
1. The Reason I Don't Date

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Some people pair up together, when they have certain things in common, most people pair up for the looks of those people. Other people just let love happens when it happens, but hey, we all have are different flaws. Right? At least in Maka's opinion that's how she see's things and nothing will make her think any different then what she thinks now about people pairing up.

Growing up with a drunk-head of a father, who goes out every night and comes back later in the morning, going god knows where, but she can always sense that he's places he shouldn't, and she could tell by his breath and the smell of sex.

Maka Albarn, seventeen year old ash-blonde cutie, perfectly filled, nice height and weight, creamy colored skin, along with beautiful glowing jade eyes. So in other words she was perfectly...perfect. She always got along with other people, very cheerful girl very determined to do whatever she sets her mind to, especially when it came to books.

She loved them, buying them, reading them, the stories the exciting drama that comes with it. Even thinking about it was to much to overcome. There isn't a dull moment when she doesn't have a book rested in her hands. Her friends on the other hand disapprove of her great love for books, not that their against her reading or anything. No, not that at all.

It's just that they expects her to pay attention to the amount of cute boys that are making passes at them. She's not even noticing because of the book she has her eyes locked on. Liz gave out a small groan as she shot Maka a glare through her book, Maka could tell she was pissed, but she didn't care. She continued to let her mind wrap around the exciting events that was happening in her book.

"Maka, you can't be serious, all of these hot guys are making passes at us, and your not even looking!" Liz yelled.

"That's because they don't appeal to me as much, so why should I?" She asked, keeping her gaze locked in her book.

She meant that to, why should she care if guys were making passes at her? It's not like they wanted to ask her out for coffee and discuss their likes and dislikes like a normal crush would do. No. These morons that are making passes at her, are the ones that are so eager to get into her pants, just to fuck her and be done. She still doesn't understand why Liz doesn't see that.

"Maka, Liz is right, these guys are quite the looker, if were lucky one of them might ask us out!" Tsubaki beamed.

Maka only rolled her eyes, the worst part about being dragged out of your house on a Saturday afternoon to an outside ice-cream joint just to get hit on guys, is Liz possessing Tsubaki's sweet and innocent mind with nothing but nonsense. Now she's more hooked then what she would ever be.

"Tsubaki, everything that Liz has told you, try to clear that out right now, besides like I said before not interested." She told her.

"I just don't understand Maka? Why don't you like boys? There really cute and adorable looking!" Patty chirped. Maka sighed.

"I'm just not to enticed with the whole dating thing, its stupid." She muttered, glancing at her friends from the side of her eye.

"If you were to give it a chance, keep this up and you might not get laid." Liz scolded lightly, Maka only gave her a snicker.

"I'd be more than happy if, what the guy who tried to seduce me, to keep his stuff in his pants." She smirked, returning to her book.

Liz only shook her head on how difficult she was being, Tsubaki only cracked a small smile and Patty just laughed at the comment. Maka on the other hand didn't find anything they were doing entertaining at all. She could be sitting down in the comfort of her own apartment right now, a nice warm cup of tea, all curled up on her couch reading books all night long.

"Hi there, you must be Maka Albarn, Iv'e heard a lot about you." A low voice rang out. Maka glanced up from her book a moment.

"Uh Yeah, who are you?" She asked, placing her book down to get a better view.

"The name is Hiro, I'm sure you've seen me around school a couple of times, were in the same science class." He explained to her.

Maka nodded her head slowly, she defiantly remembers this kid for sure, Hiro was indeed in her science class with Professor Stein, he was a little annoying might she add. He always tries to hit on Ox fords girlfriend Kim, but it always ends up the same, fist to the face, why not? If you could get a reward for being the biggest bastard.

"Oh, I see now, I do remember you, anyways is there something you want?" She asked, trying to be as polite as she could.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime? You know grab a burger or something?" He smirked.

"Thanks, but not thanks." She simply said, leaving Hiro standing there dumbfounded by his rejection.

He only gave her a glare that she immediately shook off, before returning back towards her novel, that just proved her point right there. He didn't ask her anything about herself. He just skipped right to the point, which was going out on a date. Now that was one of the number one reasons she didn't date at all.

If you were going to get stuck with someone for the rest of your life. It sure as hell better be someone that actually has an interest in you or at least have some goddamn since in that matter. Maka gave out a huge sigh, as she flipped another page in her book.

"That's just great Maka, you know your very attractive right? So why not use it towards you advantage!" Liz snapped, a little annoyed.

"Maybe because I feel that dating does nothing but take up to much time." She shrugged, not caring whether she was annoyed or not.

"Trust me Maka, your going to find someone you like, and think about the whole dating thing in a different way." Tsubaki implied.

"Tsubaki, have you seen anyone in our school read as much as I do?" Maka asked, in a serious tone. Tsubaki raised a brow.

"Well, no not really, but I'm not sure I understand where your getting at." She sighed, now a little frustrated.

"Where I'm getting at is that, I'm the only book worm there is, why would someone want to date a person like me? Perfect or not." She muttered.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Maka! You are gorgeous, so why do you keep thinking different?" Liz asked, getting irritated.

"I'm not thinking different, I just don't want to date some mindless pervert that doesn't even know my birthday." She snickered, closing her book and getting up.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked. Maka gave out a huff, as she brushed herself off, facing a different direction.

"Somewhere where I can read my book in peace, if that's even possible." She mutter walking off.

* * *

Here is my new story! How did I do? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Shove it? Tell me!

~Till next time kittens! review and tell me what you think.

-Soulkittens


	2. The First Time She Put The Book Down

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

After the horrible experience she had to go through yesterday, she defiantly deserved a break. That is, when she's done with her afternoon classes at the Dwma. After she left her friends at the ice-cream joint, Liz has been calling her nonstop all day yesterday evening. She mentioned something about a party, lots of hot guys, fun, all Maka could think from that whole conversation was...trouble.

She is currently in Science class with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and sadly Hiro who would shoot her a glare every now and then listening to Steins lecture about how to dissect an animal properly. Maka of course wasn't really all that interested in the topic and decided to just pull out her book from yesterday.

She quietly scanned through the pages, while Stein continued to teach, not really worried about anything she was doing. If Maka knew Stein she knows he wouldn't care as long as it has to do with something educational. Liz adverted her eyes over towards her sandy blonde haired friend, who was wrapped up into the world of crazy in her opinion.

"Maka, are you serious, when are you going to stop reading so many damn books?" She sighed, quietly trying not to interrupt Stein.

"When some smart idiot comes along and burns every single book that exist." She retorted, keeping her eyes glues to her hardcover.

"You mean someone like me sis?" Patty asked with a smile planted right on her face. Liz only shook her head, and sighed.

"No Patty. Not you, unless you manage to confiscated all the books over the world and burn them. If so your my Hero." Liz groaned.

"I don't understand what's so bad about Maka reading, its supposed to be a good thing to educate the mind with books right?" Tsubaki asked. Maka nodded her head, giving out a small smirk.

"You are absolutely right Tsubaki, try explaining more of that sweet knowledge to Liz." She smirked, sticking her tongue out. Liz rolled her eyes in return.

"No need, unlike you two I would like to sit down with Mr. Right, someones got to take care of me, besides Patty of course." She said.

Maka only shook her head, Liz was completely boy crazy, and there was no way she was going to give in that Liz was right. Maka had her own thoughts on a topics like this. Like she said before, she thinks dating is stupid and nothing but a waste of time.

The bell rung moments after she started getting back into her book. She cursed under her breath, shutting her book tightly, before grabbing her bag and heading out the door, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki trailing closely behind. Maka started opening up her locker to exchange books, when Liz suddenly cheered with glee.

"Soul? Is that you, its been such a long time since I've seen you!" She beamed, running up towards the boy.

Maka, Tsubaki and Patty watched as Liz wrapped her arms around the boy. He gave out a smirk, returning the hug. Maka took a quick glance at the boys features, he had snow white hair, blood red crimson eyes, which she thought looked bored. His black leather jacket, with a solid colored orange shirt under it, to top it all off a black head band that rested in his hair.

"Yeah its me, its been a while since I've seen you. How have you been?" He asked, breaking the hug and shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Iv'e been good, you know me same old Liz, what brings you here?" She asked, Soul gave her a small shrug before answering.

"Well, my parent's are doing business in Death City again, so I decided to come here for school." He told her, Liz nodded her head.

"Either way, I'm happy your here, it will be just like old times eh?" She smirked, nudging him a bit. He nodded, before adverting his attention towards Maka who only rolled her eyes. He gave her a toothy smirk, looking back towards Liz.

"Mind introducing me to your friends Liz?" He asked, eyeing the two girls, only because he already knew Patty.

"Yeah sure, the one over there with the long black hair that's tied up into a ponytail is Tsubaki." She introduced, pointing towards Tsubaki who smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said, giving him a bow. Soul nodded, looking in Maka's direction, she only turned back towards her locker.

"And that's my little bookworm, her name is Maka." She smirked. Soul nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you Tsubaki, you as well Maka." He grinned, eyeing her, Maka only turned, shutting her locker and walked away, Liz gave out a deep sigh, Patty as usual laughed as she walked away and Tsubaki only gave him an apology, he didn't know what she was so sorry about, considering she did nothing wrong.

He watched as the good looking blonde left the building, he turned to Liz who only shook her head in response knowing what he was going to ask. He wanted to know why she acts like that, she seems so nice in the face, but then not so nice. What the hell is up with that?

"Care to explain to me what that girls deal is with me? I only said its nice to meet you and she looks at me like I killed her dad." He sighed.

"That's the Maka thing to do, its not just you, its boys in general she thinks their nothing but a waste of time." Liz explained to him.

"Seriously, she doesn't even know me yet and she's already throwing a bitch fit." He snickered, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Well Maka has this thought with people pairing up with other people they don't have anything in common with is dumb." Tsubaki implied.

"So in other words Maka-Chan hates it when random guys walk up to her and ask her out." Patty said, cracking a big smile as she hummed a tune.

"Hold on a second, I have an idea!" Liz suddenly shouted, making the three jump with surprise. Soul gave out a small groan.

Him knowing Liz coming up with an idea can't be good, considering him and her practically grew up together. The last time he remembered Liz having a plan was a couple of years ago, before he left Death City the first time to go back to live with his family after leaving them for so long. He still don't understand why he went back in the first place.

"Why do I have a feeling this _idea_ of yours has something to do with me?" He asked, in a knowing way.

"Soul, I want to prove to Maka that you don't have to be with someone with the same interest to date." She explained to him.

"Alright. Now like I said before, where do I come in, in this idea of yours?" He asked, wanting her to get to the point.

"I want you to hang around her, get to know her a little bit, but she's a tough one to crack." Liz sighed, Soul only cocked a brow.

"What do you mean she;s a tough wall to crack?" He asked, not knowing what she meant by that at all.

"What I mean is yesterday when I tried to get her a date, she stuck her damn head into a book and turned down Hiro at the same time." She sighed.

Soul only shook his head at the thought of her turning down the guy Liz was talking about and couldn't help to feel bad for him in a way even though he doesn't know who she was talking about. He just met Maka today, but there was no way he was denying that she was cute, because she was very cute in his option.

As much as he knows Liz's plan is going to walk a dog around the corner and bite him back in the ass someday, he can't help to accept the challenge. Who doesn't like a good challenge?

"So in other words, she spends more time reading books than, actually socializing with other people?" He smirked, as Liz nodded her head shamefully.

"Your actually right on target Soul, so what do you say? Can you help me, I know it sounds cruel, but I don't want her to die single! Considering she has looks and a body like that!" She wined.

"Alright. Alright. I'll help you, besides it might actually be kind of fun, but just a side question...what are the rules of convincing her?" He asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that, do what ever it takes Soul, I'll catch you tomorrow." She smirked, walking away with Tsubaki and Patty.

* * *

Maka walked toward school, not paying any attention towards the side walk in front of her, know why? A nice hard covered book was stealing her sight away as she continued down the sidewalk. She smiled at the things that she was reading. She didn't need any sappy love letters, or guys hitting on her to be happy.

All she really needs to be happy is a nice Shakespeare book. She finally made it towards the cross walk where she had to walk across to get to the schools complex, hearing a voice speak to her from behind. She rolled her eyes before she turned her body to look at the person that was talking to her, he looked a little delighted to see her, seeing him? Not so much.

Maka closed her book, before eyeing Soul who was giving her a cocky smile. She raised a brow, she had no idea what he wanted and why he was smirking at her like that. Did he not get the message she didn't want anything to do with him? Yet then he standing right in front of her. Great.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She snickered, crossing her arms. She felt kind of bad for being snippy like that, but she couldn't help to think he's just like any other boy she's met.

"No, not at all...I'm just a little surprised you actually put that book away to speak to me." He smirked, Maka rolled her eyes.

"You are truly a friend of Liz's." She sighed, as they made their way across the crosswalk and up towards the school.

"Can I ask you something Maka? Why didn't you respond when I said hi to you yesterday?" He asked, only to receive a scuff from Maka.

"Didn't you get the picture at all Soul? I don't like you." She snickered, walking into the school, Soul still walking with her much to her annoyance.

"That's what I would like to know, why don't you like me? It's not like I was trying to ask you out!" He retorted, rolling his eyes.

He could see Maka twitch at the comment a bit. Not that she was upset of what he just had said, she looked a little surprised to hear that. She stopped at her locker to gather her books together, while Soul leaned against the lockers aside from her, still eyeing her. Wanting to know if she would respond to his comment at all.

"Before you get all secured and anti social on me, why don't we take a walk after school? I bet your wondering how me and Liz know each other." He insisted.

It was almost like he could read her mind and it was a little scary she has to admit. When she saw Liz and him reminiscing about their past it kind of struck her at a curious state wanting to know how the two came to know each other. She let out a small sigh, muttering under her breath about how she was going to regret this.

"Fine. I'll see you after school then in the front court." She muttered, walking away, Liz walked up before placing a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"You are truly a master of all things Soul, how did you convince her to hang out with you? Knowing Maka I thought she might say no." She told him.

"I start slow without jumping to conclusion so fast." He smirked, making his way towards class, leaving Liz dumbfounded and confused.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finally up! Yay. I felt bad making you guys suffer in unchangeable for waiting for stuff to happen, but guess what! I'm going to do the same in here as well. Mwhaha.

Read and review..tell me what you think?

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	3. I Want To See You Preform

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Maka bid her farewells to her friends as she made her way out of the school and into the court yard. She looked around before spotting Soul, leaning on the bench, hands behind his head and eyes closed. She rolled her eyes, straightening up her bag, before making her way towards him.

Soul looked up, knowing there was a figure standing over him and slowly opened on crimson eye, only to come in complete contact with Maka's beautiful attractive jade colored eyes. He gave her a smirk, but she only rolled her eyes in return, one thing he did know. Liz wasn't joking around when she said that she was a tough one to crack.

"Are you just going to lay there all day? If so, can we get a move on?" She sighed, placing her hands on her hips. Soul waved her off.

"I was waiting on you precious, and yes we can get a move on." He snorted, getting up from his seat. Maka moved letting him up.

"First of all, don't call me precious, it sounds like a pet name." She sighed, fixing her bag on her shoulder to make it more comfortable.

Soul gave her a light shrug."Can't really guarantee any promises, lets get a move on." He smirked, walking in a different direction.

Maka muttered under her breath on how much he was staring to tick her off. Why she was giving him a chance? She still has no idea at all. They made their way out of the school complex and started walking down the street, both silent, neither one of them spoke a word. Maka let out a deep sigh. If he wasn't going to ease the tension, she would.

"So, mind telling me how you and Liz came to know each other?" She asked, adverting her gaze to the side, only to see him smirk.

"Liz and I went to school together, are families were pretty close as well." He smirked, eyeing Maka back who only turned away.

"What do you mean _were_ pretty close? Something happen between your families?" She asked, a little more interested in the topic.

"Well, Liz's family and my family got into a fight over who's family was greater in history, some stupid shit like that." He huffed.

"I'm guessing they separated you guys after that?" She asked, only to reactive a smirk and nod from Soul.

"You really are a smart girl huh? That about sums it up." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Maka only gave him a light scuff, not a serious one like she planned to, but it didn't come out that way. She thought about it for a moment. She was a little shocked that Liz never mentioned Soul to her before. Was their a reason behind that? Maka thought to herself, before hearing her name being called.

"Hey Maka!" Soul yelled, breaking her out of her little trance of daydreaming she was in. She looked over at him a bit annoyed.

"What?" She said, with a pout on her face. Soul laughed at her expression, before giving her a stare.

"Did you not just hear a word that I had just said to you a moment ago?" He questioned, raising a brow. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't,mind repeating what you said?" She asked, he only shook his head hopelessly.

"I said, I was wondering if you could tell me some of the things you like to do besides reading?" He snorted, with a half laugh.

Maka thought about the question a moment, considering this was the first time anyone has ever asked her a question like that, only because the dip shits that would come up to her would ask her things like. If she was still a virgin with that pretty body of hers of if she had a boyfriend or something like wanting to grab a drink and hanging out at their place a bit.

She continued to think as Soul watched her patiently, she still doesn't understand this dudes dilemma is but, she has a feeling that Liz was responsible of his actions, maybe to prove a point? If so she had to admit she was doing a good job, but that still won't change her option about dating.

"I don't really do much besides read, unlike other people who have like awesome talents and stuff." she shrugged.

"That's kind of hard to believe, I'm sure there's something your good at doing?" He told her, Maka thought about it, feeling her face flush up in red. Soul looked at her with a smirk on his face. There was something else she was good at.

"What is it?" he asked her, she only shook her head in response, turning away from his daring gaze.

"It's nothing I don't want to talk about it."She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was right wasn't I? You can do more than just read a damn book, so spit it out, what else can you do?" He smirked.

"I...do gymnastics..." She grumbled under her breath, her face still bright with embarrassment.

"What's so horrible about gymnastics?" He asked, wondering why she was so embarrassed to just tell him that in the first place. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess that's just one thing I don't like telling people..." She trailed, rolling her eyes.

She was a member of the Death City gymnastics club, she was good and very limber and flexible as well, she could do a back flip rotating backwards without stopping, why she didn't like people knowing her talent? She still doesn't know either, maybe because people would laugh at her? No, not because of that at all.

Maybe because she feared people would hate her because she has a body worth looking at and has a good talent? No not even close to why she doesn't want anyone knowing her talent. It was mostly because of the perverts in this town, not only does she have her opinions about pairing up, she has her options about people as well.

She knows just as good as the next girl that a guy would kill to see a girl in a skimpy gymnastics wear just to get a good view of ass. Not to go there and support, or to say how good of a job they had done. No fuck it all. They just want what's under. And that is another reason why Maka can't stand dating or boys in that matter.

"Mind if I come and see you sometime?" he asked her, snapping her out of her daydream once again.

"What?" She asked, hoping she didn't hear him well enough. He wanted to see her preform?

"You heard me, I said can I see you preform in gymnastics sometimes?" He snickered, knowing she's trying to play it off.

"Why would you want to?" She questioned him, cocking one of her sandy blonde brows. He shrugged.

"I don't know actually, it might be interesting to see what do you do in gymnastics anyways?" He asked her, as they continued down the road.

"I do rhythmic rhythm with a ribbon." She muttered, rolling her eyes. He gave her a small smirk.

"Sounds cool, so what do you say Maka? Can I come and see you again?" He smirked.

He wasn't serious was he? She asked herself as their gazes met, he was still smirking why was he so interested in the things she did. Should she give him a chance? how does she know that he isn't like other guys, but then again she could be wrong. She asked herself giving out a small sigh. She slowly nodded her head. She had no idea what she was thinking.

"I suppose you could come and see one performance." She muttered, sticking up one finger as he gave her a grin in return.

"Sound's great, what time can I come and see you?" He asked, as he stopped walking causing Maka to stop as well.

"I have practice tomorrow around five, you can meet me down at the studios on fifth street." She explained to him. He nodded his head.

"Alright I'll see you then, and thanks..I enjoyed are little conversation." He waved, taking his leave. Maka watched him as he left and couldn't help to feel her face flush up in red. Maybe she was sick? She thought taking her leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

uh-oh! How did I do? Review and tell me friends!

As I said before I am taking request so if there's an idea you want me to write I will do it. If there's a story you want to read and you think it might be a good story I would be more than happy to right it? Or is there a story I need to update more? Let me know!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	4. Let The Games Begin

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Liz decided it would be a good idea for her and Soul to catch up with each other a bit, but now Soul is kind of regretting accepting her invitation. Once he explained to her that he was going to see Maka preform in gymnastics, she went to calm and cool, to buck wild and crazy. Not to mention she had a shit load of questions she's been asking him for about an hour or so.

They were hanging out at a local burger joint, they had just got done eating. And Soul wasn't sure how many more questions he was willing to sit through anymore. He understands that its been ages since he's seen Liz and all, but damn why couldn't he remember how much she loved to hear herself talk?

"So tell me Soul, what was her face expression like? Was she happy, sad, or really pissed?" She asked him. Soul only gave her a shrug.

"I guess, it was a look of more of confusion than anything else." He sighed, placing his head in the palm of his hand.

"Why the hell would she be confused?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Soul only let loose another shrug in response.

"I don't know, I guess she just didn't expect someone to ask her for something like that, not only that but I think she's on to what were trying to do Liz." He told her, rolling his eyes.

"I knew she would probably catch on sooner or later." She smirked, Soul's eyes went wide, he immediately picked his head out of his hand.

"What the fuck! So are you telling me that you knew she would find out all this time! Then what the hell was the point in all this shit?" He snapped, giving her a very annoyed glare.

"Calm it will you? Knowing Maka, she would do anything in the world to try to prove me wrong, so her knowing is almost the same as her accepting a challenge, so in a way she's just like you she would do anything to prove me wrong." She said, pointing towards Soul. He gave out a sigh, as he calmed himself down a bit.

"Liz, I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you..." He trailed off, shaking his head back and forth. She only gave him a laugh in return.

"You should get going tiger, I believe you have somewhere to be in fifteen minutes?" She asked getting up from her seat. Soul gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll catch you later Liz." He smirked, making his way out of the burger joint and right towards fifth street.

* * *

Maka continued to stretch by grabbing her right leg and sticking it up as far as it would reach, before rotating towards her left leg and doing the same. She continued to go back in forth with the leg stretches, before she sat down on the ground and started to do toe touches. Just as she was doing that Soul made his way inside the studio.

Maka adverted her eyes towards the door, hearing it shut as she came in full contact with a smirking Soul. She rolled her eyes before getting up and making her way towards Soul, who was taking a look at her attire wear.

"Nice bathing suit you got there." He smirked eyeing the outfit she had on. Maka only gave him a snicker, rolling her eyes in return.

"It's not a bathing suit you dumb ass its what we have to wear!" She snapped back, as Soul out his hands up in defense.

"I'm just joking Maka, no need to feel the urge to kill me or anything like that."He smirked. Maka only shook her head, giving out a small sigh.

"Anyways..your just in time, were about to start practice in about a minute." She sighed, running her hand through her sandy blonde hair.

Her whole outfit was really cute, her hair was pulled up into one ponytail, she wore a cute little outfit, in Soul's opinion he thought it looked like a bathing suit. It was a nice forest green color, that went with her eyes. It had a couple ruffles here and their but other than that it was a nice cute little outfit. It really did suit her.

"Can't wait to see you preform..." He smirked, jamming his hands inside hos jackets pockets. Maka gave him a nod.

"Miss Albarn if you don't mind, were about to start our practice!" A nice sweet voice called out.

Maka turned her head and came in contact with her teacher Miss Marie, she was a single lady, for some reasons one really shouldn't get into, but other than that she was very nice and sweet. Maka respected and adored her, knowing she taught her everything she need to know about doing gymnastics. She gave her a small smile, giving Soul a waved before heading out to the floor.

Soul gave her a smirk, as he took a seat on he nearest couch, getting himself situated and comfortable. He then started to watch Maka as she accepted a nice red flowing ribbon from Miss Marie's hands. On her count, Maka then bowed down to the floor before sprinting up with her foot held tightly in her right hand reaching up as far as it would go as the ribbon flowed easily between her.

She continued by putting her foot down and taking a small sprint, releasing a massive leap as the ribbon, weaseled its way back and forth through her legs during that jump. All Soul could think was that was impressive. As soon as she landed on her feet she threw the ribbon high up into the air, doing a couple of back flips and somersaults before catching the ribbon in her hands.

Now he really couldn't believe what he was seeing, sure he's heard of Rhythmic Ribbon, but never saw a person actually preform it before. He had to say it must of been the coolest sport he's ever seen. Maka did one last sprint across the floor, throwing it up once more doing one back-flip, one somersault, quickly picking herself off the floor as she jumped up and caught the ribbon, before landing with a split.

Miss Marie smiled as she clapped her hand, Maka then took a bow, handing her the ribbon as she made her way towards Soul. Soul watched as her sweaty form made its way over. He then took the nearest towel and tossed it towards her. She gave him a smirk, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"So how did I do, did you enjoy the view?" She asked, testing him a bit to see what his response may be.

"I did enjoy the view actually, and I must say, you really know how to jump." He smirked, lifting himself up off the seat.

"Thank's years of practice." She snickered, taking a seat on the couch as she tried her best to catch her breath.

"I can tell, so tell me Maka because I would like to know...was I a good audience?" He asked her, Maka only quirked a brow in confusion.

"Guess you could say that, you were alright I guess better than anyone else I know." She smirked, he gave her a smirk in return.

"Great, now I think its about time that I preform for you don't you think?" He asked her.

"Would of never thought you were the one to have a talent?" She snickered, placing her hands on her hips.

"I play the piano." He answer simply Maka's mouth only gaped in surprise.

Out of all the people she wouldn't of expected someone like Soul to play the piano. Aren't piano playing boys supposed to be classy looking with suit and ties, and good manners? Soul just doesn't seem like the type that would be interested into music at all. Let alone have good manners in his blood. I guess you shouldn't judge a person by their flaws.

"That's interesting I would of never guessed you had a thing for playing any instruments at all." She shrugged.

"Well guess what I do, so what do you say Maka? Interested after school tomorrow?" He asked her, she thought about it for a moment.

"Let me ask you this first Soul, why do you want to hand out with me so much?" She sighed, wanting an exact answer. He gave her a shrug.

"I guess you could say I enjoy your company, how about you Maka? You enjoy being around me?" He smirked, her face flushed up a bit.

"Don't get your hopes up Soul, unlike other guys you actually have potential, but other than that I don't think of you in any other way." She said.

"I'm guessing you know the thing about Liz wanting to make you see different huh?" He said, giving her a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"No shit, it was that obvious when you first asked to see me preform." She snickered, shaking her head.

She was just as good as a friend of Liz's than he was, it wouldn't be the first time she'd tried something like this with her. The first practice plan dummy she used on her was Ox Ford, he was in her math class. Maka and him had been gong head to head with each other for years. She might be pretty, but she sure did have a brain.

To Maka, school and other educational things come first before anything else in her option, but of course Liz being her friend. She doesn't think the same way she did, and that was nothing new at all.

"Well what do you think Maka, you up for a little challenge? I'm willing to help Liz prove you wrong." He smirked.

"I'm always up for a challenge, but I'll tell you now, whatever you and Liz have planned it won't work on me." She shrugged.

"Were just going to have to see about that won't we?" He smirked, taking his leave Maka watched him as he stopped in front of the door

"Oh and Maka, there are no rules..." He trailed walking out of the door.

"Wait Soul!" She yelled after him, but he was already gone, now she was truly in deep shit.

No Rules, Meant everything was possible. Everything.

* * *

Finished! :)

How was it? Good, bad? Review and let me now! I will be grateful!

-Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	5. Test Number One Of Confesssions

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Maka eyes wondered into her book as she made her way toward the addressed apartment of Soul's house. Yesterday Liz was waiting for her once she got out of practice and that's when Maka thought it would be right to confront her. Oddly enough she admitted to her plan, she even made a bet. She said she guarantees that Maka will fall for Soul sooner or later.

Now that she can't admit to, wait admit? There was nothing to admit to, she didn't like Soul like that, he was nothing more to her than a friend. Maybe even acquaintance was the type to describe their relationship. Plus, if it wasn't for Liz, she wouldn't have came to met Soul and she's only known him for two days and Liz thinks she would fall for him that fast? Let alone at all.

She continued down the road book still practically glued to her face. There was many things to think about at the moment, like Soul telling her there were no rules in the game of convincing. That just made her wonder what he might have in store for her. But she just brushed it off to the side for now, what she was really interested in, was knowing about Soul and his piano playing.

Soul just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would like such a thing, with his cool lay back attitude, not a car in the world for anything. She just didn't know as much about him. so maybe this could be a new start for her? She thought to her self as she red the address on the piece of paper. She was there and that must be the apartment, she thought looking up only it wasn't an apartment.

"What the hell, why would he say he lives in a apartment!" she yelled to herself looking at the huge brick mansion in front of her.

He didn't live in a apartment like he said he did, he lived in a big mansion such as the one in front of her. She re-checked the address to make sure she was at the right place. Sure enough the mailbox had the same address written on it. She gave out a sigh as she shut her book and shoved it into her bag before ringing the doorbell that was attached to the fence?

"Good afternoon, welcome to the house of the Evans, how may I be of an assistance?" the person over the speaker asked.

"Hello, I'm Maka Albarn, a friend of Soul's I was asked to come and see him today." she replied pressing down on the red button.

"Ah, Maka is it now, I was aware of your visit, give me a few seconds and I shall open up the gates." he told her.

Maka nodded her head, hearing a buzzing sound. The two steel gates with a cursive later E on it opened up. She smirked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders and made her way inside. The walk to the front door seemed like it took forever, but once she made it, she knocked rapidly on the door until it finally opened up revealing Soul and all his glory.

"You say you live in a apartment huh, you call this an apartment?" she question gesturing the tall house.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up at all, and I see you brought your educational tools." he snickered pointing towards her bag.

"Since, I barley got time to read yesterday I decided to bring it. Is that a problem?" she scoffed as he stepped aside to let her in.

"Not at all precious, you can sit you bag and stuff over there, meet me in the next room over." he smirked, walking away Maka nodded her head.

She couldn't stand his stupid pet names he was giving her, not only did it sound stupid. It didn't seem like it fit her at all. Well at least that name beats everything she has been called before like, hot, sexy, babe, you get the point. The other names were stupid as hell considering low life guys use it to pick up girls all the time. Just not this one.

Maka flung her bag onto the couch as she looked around the room in awe. He had a nice place she had to admit she was jealous. The nice colored tile floors that was an odd color. Red and black mixed? That's something you don't usually see in tiles. A great big chandelier hanging from the was also very spacious.

She gave the room one last glance, heading towards the room that Soul directed her to, she walked in only to have Soul already sitting at the grand piano testing out the keys. She gave him a smile as he motioned her to come inside. She walked over towards Soul as he patted the seat next to him, she obliged to his gesture and sat down as he stretched out him finger before positioning them over the piano.

"So are you going to play?" she asked, as he turned and gave her a grin, which made her blush.

"This is for you." He smirked, as he began to press down on a couple of keys.

Maka felt her heart start to rush, she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. What was she hearing? It didn't sound like any music some people play on the piano today. If so, is something she's never heard of before. It was a little dark sounding, and happy at the same time she couldn't really put her finger around it.

All she could really think of was how good he was, he was truly a talented person. Maka watched as his fingers frantically played the keys. Making some notes high and some note low. The music was nice, dark and creepy yet . . peaceful. She closed her eyes as the sounds of the piano continued to fill the room before it died down a bit coming to an end. She was really disappointed.

"Wow, Soul that was beautiful, where did you learn to play such beautiful music?" she question really curious on how he became such a good player.

"If you weren't so anti social the first day I met you, you would of heard me explaining to Liz about the things my family does." he smirked.

"Well I'm sorry, now tell me, how did you become such a good piano player?" she asked again hoping this time he would answer.

"Iv'e practiced a lot, like you and you gymnastics." he shrugged, closing up the piano and getting up. Maka cocked a brow.

"Wait that's all your going to play?" she asked in disbelief he gave her a smirk.

"One song for first time guess, I'll play more for you next time, now come on lets go grab a drink in the kitchen." he waved her on.

Maka gave out a sigh, as she did what she was told. She really did want to hear more of Soul's playing, but she guess she's just going to have to deal with his conditions and wait until next time. She slowly entered the kitchen as a soda was tossed to her, almost dropping it on the ground she sent him a glare for not warning her first.

"So Maka, I talked to Liz before you got here, she told me some interesting things." he smirked, taking a sip from his soda can. Maka raised a brow.

"What kind of interesting things?" she asked, wanting to know more about what him and Liz talked about.

"She told me that you had a crush on me, I think that's pretty cute of you." he grinned, setting his soda on the counter.

Maka almost chocked on her soda, not only because she was drinking it so fast, but also because of what she was hearing. Liz told him what! How could she say something that isn't true. She was sure to give her a talking to later, if she doesn't think about kicking her ass first. She already made it clear to Liz that she didn't like Soul like that. Not to mention he was nothing but an acquaintance to her.

"That's funny, considering I don't actually like you like that." she snickered, trying to sound rude but I didn't come out like that.

"I don't know if I would say that, you high pitch squeaky voice tells otherwise." he smirked, walking towards her. Maka started to back up.

"How would you know if I was lying or not, I don't like you like that, I just met you two days ago!" she protested, as their faces was now inches apart.

Soul gave her a grin as he slowly took the soda out of her hands and set it aside. He gave her a smirk, closing in on her as the lips were just centimeters from touching, Maka felt her face heat up, but she wasn't going to let that show or else she would be giving in and proving Liz right. Which is not going to happen. Instead of blushing she gave him a hardcore glare. He gave her a small smirk pulling away which just confused her even more.

He walked back over towards the counter, picking up his soda, before taking a large sip from it finishing it off and throwing it into the recycling bin. Maka gained her posture still confused as ever she looked at Soul who gave her a smirk, before heading towards the next room.

"Just making sure . . . " he smirked, leaving a stun Maka behind.

So this is what he meant by no rules.

* * *

There ya go the next chapter!

Review and tel me what you think if you want.

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	6. Same Trick Over The Edge

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

After Maka and Soul's meeting with each other yesterday, Maka couldn't wait to go home and sleep on the events that happened at his house, shit, she even dreamed about the events that happened yesterday. His lips only centimeters away from hers, his blood red crimson eyes looking into hers with such...lust.

What ticked her off more is that when it would end, she would wake up just as he was about to kiss her. She had to admit it was a little disappointing.

Listening to stein lecture to them about dissecting stuff, really doesn't change the fact she was bored and chooses not to pay attention. How could she pay attention when he was looking right at her? Staring at her, smirking at her, grinning at her, she could already feel her face heating up in red.

She quickly turned her head avoiding his gaze. She could hear him chuckling which made her flush up even more, she turned to see Liz shaking her head. Maka only rolled her eyes as Tsubaki and Patty also gave out a small giggle. She knew Liz would want to talk to her afterwards. She could wait.

After class was finally over Maka tried her best to walk out of the class as fast as she could, but she was stopped.

"Hey Maka, where do you think your going Missy?" A voice called out, Maka cringed a bit as she turned around and met up with Liz's smirking gaze. She gave out a sigh.

"Is there something you wanted Liz, Because I have practice in about twenty minutes so can you make it quick?" She asked.

"What was up with you and Soul exchanging glances in class?" She smirked. Maka seen that one coming, she only shrugged in return.

"We were just looking at each other, I don't understand what the big deal is?" She sighed, she turned around about to take her leave until Patty stood in front of her, blocking her way out.

"So tell us Maka, have you fallen for Soul yet, its alright if you admit it you know. I have no problem calling defeat, that is if you say you are in love with him and that I was right all this time." She smirked, Maka shook her head in disagreement.

"No, Liz. I haven't fallen for him, were only friends, you know sooner or later your gonna have to run that through that brain of yours." She smirked, turning around waving Patty out the way. She obliged, as Maka made her way towards practice.

"Looks like Maka may be right Liz, maybe she doesn't like Soul at all." Tsubaki stated, Liz only gave out a smirk as they made their way out of the classroom.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tsubaki, I need to make a quick phone call." She announced breaking out her phone."Soul needs to step it up a notch." Tsubaki gave Liz a confused look and only shook it off as they started home.

* * *

The call he received from Liz only made him curious, she wanted him to step it up a notch? By doing what exactly? He knew Liz wanted to prove Maka wrong, and she would no matter what it took to get her stubborn friend to understand.

He sighed, as he threw his phone in a random place in his living room, before picking himself up off the couch and grabbing his keys heading out the door. He knew Maka might be at practice today so there was not reason he could meet her and walk her home right.

Although she would be sure to ask why he wanted to walk her home, he has no problem telling her it was just a friendly gesture. But knowing Maka she might not believe any of that shit.

Oh Well.

He is standing in front of the studio building, waiting for Maka to come out in her cute looking bathing suit? Or whatever she called it. Countless girls came out and made passes at him, he gave them friendly smiles and that was the limit. He couldn't be caught flirting with other girls. What is Maka did have a thing for him?

It could cost him the bet if she felt heart broken, therefore he would feel like a total ass, Liz would be sincerely pissed and Maka would probably never speak to him again. He continued to wait until he spotted a full view of ash blonde hair. It was Maka, she looked a little different, her hair wasn't in a ponytail it was out.

She looked pretty good in his opinion.

She adverted her eyes towards Soul and cocked a brow. Before walking over towards him a confused look still on her face. he gave her a smirk.

"What are you doing here Soul?" she asked, shifting the bag on her shoulder.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and pick you up, is that wrong?" he questioned giving her a look. She rolled her eyes.

"No there's nothing wrong with that, but why so I have this weird feeling that Liz has put you up to this?" she said, as the began to walk.

"You know, not everything that I do, is ordered by Liz, I don have a mind of my own." he snickered, Maka gave out a laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say, but your statement isn't very convincing at all." she smirked, he gave her a shrug.

"I wasn't trying to make it sound convincing, so all in all have you fallen for me yet?" he asked her out of the blue, Maka gave out a snort as she rolled her eyes.

"Why would I, remember what I told you before, were nothing but acquaintances, nothing more and nothing less." she replied as simple as that.

They were now in the front of her house, Soul only shook his head in disagreement, Maka rolled her eyes. He just never listens it was as simple as that, but this is Soul were talking about. Of course he won't believe anything she says.

"Why are you shaking your head, I'm telling you the truth." she told him, but her face went red at the same moment. _shit._

_"_Are you sure, because I think your face tells otherwise." he smirked as she tried her best to cover up her blush.

"Soul now your just taunting me which isn't fair at all!" she cried out, giving him a glare, but then she remembered what he told her yesterday. There were no rules in the convincing game.

"Well here is the funny part about that Maka," he said closing in on her. Maka eyes went wide as she backed up against her door. All she could think, was shit she was in trouble she couldn't handle him being this close to her."I'm allowed to do what I please, there are no rules." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine, right there and then she was about to give in.

He used the same trick that drove her insides crazy."I k-know what your trying to d-do S-soul." she forced herself to say, as a devilish smirk appeared on the side of his face. He cocked a brow, positing himself under her collarbone, where he kissed her.

"What is it I'm trying to do Maka, am I trying to turn you on? Or simply trying to get you to admit defeat." he whispered huskily in her ear. She shook her head.

"I don't give in that easy, and I don't like you like that." she told him, he gave her a grin as he backed up away from her shook up figure and couldn't help to laugh. Maka sent a glare his way as she began to breath regularly again.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to try a little harder, what sucks for you is that your probably turned on now. How are you going to handle that?" he asked her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I..." she was totally lost for words. He was right. She was wet at this very moment.

"I didn't quite catch that precious." he said cupping his ears with his hand.

"Fuck you, that was a dirty trick to play Soul!" she protested, Soul only wagged his finger of her being in denial.

"It was a very dirty trick indeed Maka, but that's what makes it so fun...it from the looks of it, you were on the verge of confessing, so I'll keep this up and rolling until you admit. I'll see you tomorrow." he smirked taking his leave knowing he would win this thing no problem, Liz told him to find her weakness, he just did.

It was him.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading kittens! Till next time!_  
_

-Soulkitten


	7. Slumber Party Goodness? Fuck No!

A stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Finally, no boys...no worries...no school. Maka thought as she popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave. It was Saturday night and she was going to have a nice relaxing evening with her friends.

Liz decided that it would be a good idea to have a girls night out, so her, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had brought over a couple of chick flicks to watch. It's been a while since they had did anything like this, even though her friends could be a little obnoxious, she still loved being around them.

Maka turned her attention over towards her friends that were settled down quietly in the living room. Patty was laying on the floor with her stuffed giraffe and matching pajamas's with a cover thrown over her as she watched the television with wide eyes.

Liz was sitting on the couch, biting her nails. Something nerve racking must be happening in the movie. Maka thought to herself as she landed her gaze on Tsubaki who had a smile on her face as she watched the television calm and quietly.

Hearing a loud beep, Maka snapped her attention back towards the microwave, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. She carefully took out the bag of steaming hot popcorn, emptying it into the bowl as she made her way back over towards the couch.

Tsubaki gave her a small smile, moving over to let her good looking sandy blonde headed friend sit in between her in Liz as they all started to dig in.

"So Maka, tell me something," Liz started, mouth full of hot warm buttery popcorn. Maka raised a brow as she popped a couple pieces in her mouth."What happened yesterday after you got out of gymnastic practice?" She asked, taking another handful of popcorn.

So she did know. Maka thought to herself, she only gave her a shrug." Nothing much, Soul walked me back home." She replied a simple as that.

"Is that all that happened yesterday? Nothing exciting?" She urged hoping to hear something good. But Maka only shook her head as she continued to keep her eyes onto the television.

"No nothing happened Liz, he only walked me home and told me he would see me tomorrow." She said, gazing over at Liz for a brief moment. She could tell that Liz didn't like that answer at all. What did she expect to happen? Soul walk her home and she just invites him inside her house to have sex?

Knowing Liz that might be what she was thinking, sometimes Maka just didn't understand her at all. Silence filled the room once more as they all continued to watch the television. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Maka raised a brow as they all fixed their attention towards the door.

Tsubaki gave Maka a confused look, she only shrugged her shoulders before turning towards Liz who had a smirk on her face. Maka gave out a deep sigh as she started for the door. What did Liz do?

"Who on earth could that be?" Tsubaki asked, Maka then gave out another shrugged, her guess was just as good as any's.

"I don't know Tsubaki, I wasn't expecting someone at this time at night though." She told her looking in the peep hold before ducking down. Maka face went red and Tsubaki and Patty only gave her questioning looks. Liz on the other hand had a big ass smirk sitting on her face.

"Who is it Maka?" She asked, she only let out a deep sigh.

"I-its Soul, and it seems that he's brought a friend with him as well, I don't understand, what the hell is he doing here!" She snapped quietly.

"I don't know, but we can't just leave them out there." Tsubaki told her."You should let them come inside, maybe they have a reason." She smiled.

"Like hell I am, this is supposed to be my relaxing day, I'm taking a break from that stupid bet, wait a sec..." She said turning her attention towards Liz who gave her a look.

"What?" She shrugged, examining her nails, Maka got up from off the ground before marching over towards Liz hands on her hips.

"You know what, why did you invite them over!" Maka seethed, giving her friend a glare, Liz only smiled sweetly as she looked towards the door, where another knock was heard.

"I thought that maybe we could have more fun this way, and besides, there are no rules in the game of confession." She grinned, Maka face palmed herself.

What the hell did she mean they could have more fun this way. Maka let out a deep groan as Liz pointed towards the door with a smirk. Signaling her to go and open it. The point of the matter is, she didn't want to open it, she didn't want to see his beautiful red crimson eyes or his pure white snowy hair.

Yes, she admits it in her head very well, he is very attractive. But that doesn't prove that she has fell for him. He's just an acquaintance, she tells herself as she slowly opens the door. Soul gives her one of his infamous smirks, as she gives him a smile. Maka adverted her attention towards the boy next to him.

He was a little odd looking, lightning colored blue hair, it also stuck up in a very weird way. She cocked a brow as the blued hair looking monkey gave her a grin before sticking his thumb up and screaming a yahoo?

"So this is the girl you were telling me about, she's hotter than I imagined!" The blue haired monkey bellowed giving out a laugh. Maka felt her face heat up in embarrassment, and Soul only shook his head.

"Sorry about him, he's really harmless so don't worry to much, his name is Blackstar." He smirked, pointing towards Blackstar who nodded his head, confirming that was his name.

"It's nice to meet you." Maka smiled, as she opened the door a little more, she saw Soul immediately adverted his eyes down towards her lower section. Maka didn't understand what he was looking at until she realized what she was wearing. A black colored tank top with really short work out shorts.

She quickly slid behind the door, before giving out a nervous cough."So anyways' what are you doing here Soul?" She questioned changing the subject. Soul adverted his attention back towards her eyes before giving out a small shrug.

"Liz told us you were throwing a little get together, so she asked us to tag along." He told her, Maka could hear her friends laughing and giggling on the other side of the door. She cringed a bit, there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to in fact kill Liz when she got the chance.

"Could you give me one second?" She sighed, he gave her a nod, as she slid back inside the her home, turning towards her friends who immediately shut up, when she walked over towards them.

"Maka, I think you should let them in." Tsubaki smiled.

"I can't believe you Liz, this is cheating, and to add on top of that, he saw me in my damn sleep wear!" Maka snapped, ignoring Tsubaki's comment and turned her attention towards Liz.

"I don't see what the problem is?" She said, looking at what she was wearing."Besides, its not like he saw you naked!" she retorted, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Patty's hands and taking out a couple handfuls.

"Don't worry Maka, they will be gone before you know it, until then we can play lots of fun games!" Patty cheered, Maka only sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. When Patty says games, that's nothing good.

"Fine, I'll go along with this, but next time don't invite anyone over without my permission!" She told her in a stern voice. Liz put her hands up in defense as she gave her a smile. Maka shook her head as she made her way back towards the door, opening it up and gesturing the two to come inside.

Shutting the door behind them, Maka made her way back over towards the group who were exchanging hello's. She rolled her eyes as she plopped back down between Tsubaki and Liz arms crossed.

"Long time no see Blackstar, where have you been all these years?" Liz smirked, Blackstar gave her a cocky grin, sitting down on the floor next to Patty with his legs crossed.

"You know me, a star gets around! You see me one place but then I'm somewhere else before you can even blink!" He bellowed. Liz gave out sigh, knowing Blackstar didn't change as much.

"Now that were all here what do you guys wanna do?"

Soul asked, Maka grabbed a nearby pillow as she covered her face. He had to ask that question! She peeked up from her pillow only to see Patty stand up and raise her hand, everyone gave her their full attention.

"What is it Patty did you have something in mind?" Liz asked, Patty nodded her head happily.

"We should all play a game of Are you nervous yet!" She cheered, Maka couldn't tell if she was seeing things correctly or not, but she could of sworn that she saw Liz and Soul send a smirk to one another.

Dear Kami help her now.

"Sounds like a good idea, are you in Blackstar?" Soul questioned, Blackstar gave him a grin.

"Hell yeah I'm in, lets do this!" He bellowed, Liz turned her attention towards Maka who only groaned into her pillow.

"Hey Maka, are you going to play with us?" She grinned, Maka rolled her eyes before giving off a rude scoff.

"Why should I?" She snickered turning the other way. She didn't understand why she would have to play a game like that. Besides she was never interested in games such as are you nervous yet.

"I guess you don't have to play, I guess we can just call this a automatic win for me." She shrugged, Maka eyes widened. There was no way in hell she was gonna let Liz win that easily.

"Fine, I'll play." She muttered.

"That's the spirit!" She beamed.

They all gathered on the floor and sat in a complete circle." Soul you can go first." Liz stated, he gave her a nod as he turned his attention towards Maka, she could already feel herself getting nervous and he wasn't even doing anything yet.

Got damn it all!

* * *

A/n: The game will continue in the next chapter!

Till next time kittens!

-Soulkitten


	8. Are You Nervous Yet Maka?

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

"Are you nervous yet?" He asked.

Maka shook her head meekly as Soul and her were face to face with each other, sitting with their legs cross hands intertwined together. She had to admit she was feeling a little bit nervous and she could tell that Liz had noticed because she was smirking the entire time. Even though she was shaking and she was nervous, she didn't loose because she never admitted she was nervous.

"No" She said.

She could tell that Soul wasn't buying any of this shit, he was smirking up a storm as he continued to hold her hands inside his as he traced his fingers over her knuckles in a slow smooth way, which gave her goose bumps and made her nervous. Maka could hear him lightly chuckling as he continued to rub her hands.

"Your not nervous yet, we'll just have to fix that." He smirked.

Maka watched as he released her hands and moved closer towards her. She watched him as he gently placed his hands on her shoulder before running them down towards her arms. She tried her best to look away so that he couldn't see her face expression but that was no use, she was practically locked in place with those crimson eyes of his.

"Maka your gonna have to give in sooner of later." Liz called out.

"Yeah, Maka you can't deny that you are not nervous when we can obviously see it!" Patty cheered.

"A god like me would of already admitted!" Blackstar howled.

"Come on guys, just let the two play I'm sure she'll fest up sooner or later." Tsubaki smiled, as she made them quiet.

She has to give Tsubaki credit, with Blackstar, Liz and Patty calling out shit all the time does not really help anything at all. She knows that they all know she didn't want this to happen. She only wanted to enjoy a nice night out, but instead she's sitting here face to face with Soul never the less. Not to mention the countless chills she continues to feel as he rubs her arms with ease.

"Their right you know, you can always give in." Soul offered.

Maka only shook her head in response. She wasn't giving in because she knows what would happen if she did, Liz would win the bet and get the chance to drag her out to party and clubs whenever she wants. The thing on the line was, Maka didn't want to be proven wrong. She never likes to be proven wrong no matter what it was about. She only likes to be the person who is proven right.

But obviously in this situation her chances of winning is slim to none. Soul finished up as he retracted his hands from her arms and gave her a smile. Maka only rolled her eyes in annoyance, it was now her turn to make him nervous.

How was she supposed to pull this shit off? If she was to try something sexy and approaching, she might give herself away. It's not like she liked Soul like that right? It's just a game that's all. Maka slowly swallowed the lump of spit that was lodged in her throat as she looked over towards Liz who gave her a grin.

"It's you turn to try to make Soul nervous Maka." She said, leaning back farther into the couch.

Maka nodded her head as she turned to see Soul laying back against the chair, hands behind his back his gaze locked with hers. What what she supposed to do? She thought as she inched closer towards him practically crawling on her knees. Soul raised a brow as Maka continued to craw forward until she was face to face with him.

A red color filled her cheeks, Soul only continued to stare at her blankly wondering what might be coming next. It's kind of a weird situation in a way, he knows just as good as anyone in this room that she wanted nothing to do with this game. So this is should be very interesting. Maka boldly rapped her legs around his waist as he continued to sit with his legs cross.

She carefully snaked her arms around his neck, as she tugged him closely towards her, not so hard that it would hurt him but in a sweet and gentle way so that their foreheads were now touching, eyes locked on each others.

"Are you nervous yet Soul?" She cooed.

Wolf whistles, cheers and screams shook the room as Soul pulled out of her embrace and gave her a smirk. Maka raised a brow as she waited for an answer.

"No, I'm not, it was a nice try though, now its my turn." He grinned.

"Nice going Maka, but better luck next time!" Patty cheered to her.

"Your messing with the master of are you nervous yet, girl I suggest you give up now." Liz implied.

"This shit just got more interesting! Fuck that don't give in!" Blackstar yelled.

"I agree Maka, don't give up just yet keep on going!" Tsubaki encouraged.

Without warning Soul grabbed her by the waist, making her yelp at the sudden action. He smirked as he laid her on the ground. Maka panicked a little not knowing what he was going to do until he crawled over her, so he was now straddling over her. Maka controlled the blush that was coming on, but that didn't help at all.

Soul gripped the sides of her waist firmly before making her buck up her hips so that she was touching his erection. Maka squirmed a little and Liz was on the edge of her seat, wondering if this would be the moment Maka would finally give up. Patty watched in awe as Blackstar continued to laugh his ass off at Maka's face expressions.

He then, closed his face towards hers and their lips were just centimeters apart, just like the other day. Maka started to tremble, was trembling really the appropriate thing to do at a time like this? She was getting nervous not scared.

"Are you nervous yet?" He growled, as he locked her eyes with his.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something without thinking she grabbed his neck and pulled him down so that their lips were fully touching, gasp filled the room as everyone watched in shock, even Soul's eyes were widened. Maka quickly released panting for air, as the same with Soul as they continued to stare at each other. Finally after she gained her breath.

"Are you nervous yet Soul?" She cooed, he smirked and nodded his head slowly.

"Alright Maka!" Liz cheered, as she fist pumped the air.

"Maka is the winner, Maka is the winner!" Patty sang.

"Soul, how could you loose to a girl bro, that's so sad!" Blackstar laughed.

"What can I say, she' something else and that's why I like her." He smirked, Maka's face went red.

"Looks like your nervous Maka." Liz joked.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Review and let me know! I know some of my lovely revers are probably on vacation! But I would love to hear from you!

-Till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	9. The Color Red

A stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

The color red was all she could think about. Red lights from the street stoplight. Red color of the flowers that are usually planted in gardens in front of peoples houses. Little did she know, red was very visible on a person. After Soul and Blackstar left last night, that's when she discovered red.

Her face.

Maka Albarn was never red until Soul came into her life? Why was that? It couldn't be that Soul had that effect on her right? Maybe she was sick or something. He was just an acquaintance, that was it. Just an acquaintance that she hung out with all the time if that makes any since at all.

She couldn't help to think of everything that happened that night. They played the game'Are you nervous yet?' and that's when everything hit her in the head on why she was so red all last night and today. She remembered, that she kissed Soul. Maka let out a little yelp as she covered her mouth and looked around making sure nobody was present.

She slowly touched her lips, as she took in a deep breath. What was she thinking? She thought to herself as she continued on her way to school. She couldn't help to think what her friends might say about last night. Sure she won the game and stuff. But she couldn't help to be nervous about the things that might come later on today.

She knew that Liz might bug her all day and mention how she should just admit that she likes Soul and that the kiss meant something. Patty would probably just laugh her ass off at her all day and singing songs about her and Soul. Knowing Blackstar, even though she only met him yesterday, she knows that he has a big mouth and might spread how she kissed Soul to everyone. Tsubaki, Maka didn't have to worry about her as long as Liz don't feel her mind full of shit.

Finally arriving at the school gates, Maka fixed her bag making it comfortable on her shoulder, before walking up the long flight of stairs. Once she finally reached the top she let out a sigh. Hiro was passing out blue colored flyers to everyone that walked pass. Announcing something that Maka couldn't quite make out.

She muttered under her breath; as she quickly tried to make her way passed him. By walking fast and turning her head the other way. She was just inches away from the school building until he called her name.

"Hey Maka." He yelled.

She turned around only to have him give her a wave. Telling her to come over. She cursed under her breath before making her way towards him, fixing her bag once more as he gave her a cocky smile. Maka let out a sigh,as he handed her the blue flyers she had noticed earlier. She cocked a brow as she read over it.

Just her luck, she thought as she continued to read the party invite. The answer was simple, she didn't want to go. He should know that she isn't into anything like this. She hated it, crowds of people either talking about random shit nobody really cared about. Or girls and their quarter back boyfriends making out in a corner or something. Sound like fun? No not at all.

She looked up only to find Hiro staring at her. She gave out a small sigh, shaking her head. Handing him back the invite, as soon as she didn't that his smile turned into a frown of disappointment.

"Your not coming?" He asked, his voice cracking a little.

"No thanks, I'm not into stuff like this." She told him, he looked back at the invites he held.

"Maka, you don't really socialize with many people, this could be a good chance for you to do that." He offered.

As much as what she does in her life is none of his business he was right. She didn't talk to people as much, she only really hung out with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty and to add to the group. Soul and Blackstar. But why does he care, she has her reasons for not wanting to socialize with other people and one of those main reason were boys.

But, not just the boys. There was certain type of girls that didn't really like Maka, considering almost every guy in the school practically drooled when they see her around and that just made the girls bitchy as hell. Of course not her friends, they encouraged the whole idea of guys flirting with her. Liz always told her she could start up a flirting business, so guys would have to pay to talk to her. Again nothing but nonsense.

"I don't need to socialize Hiro, I have my reasons not to." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm guessing those reasons has something to do with your face in a book every five minutes." He snorted, handing a flyer to a random passer.

"Actually no, the fact I just don't feel comfortable around people I don't know." She snickered, he only shrugged giving her back the flyer.

"Think about it before you decide, I know we got off at a bad start. Just think it through." He told her with a smile.

She grabbed the flyer back and nodded her head as she walked towards the school. Opening to the door of her classroom, she had full vision of her friends. Liz and Tsubaki were chatting about something girly Maka thought. Blackstar and Patty were having an arm wrestle? Patty slammed Blackstar's arm on the table, giving out a cry in victory. Damn.

Then she turned her attention towards Soul, his red crimson eyes gazing at her, with a smirk stretched ear from ear. As he used his head to signal her to come over. Maka let out a small breath as she walked over towards her friends. Soul patted an empty seat next to him giving her a smirk. Maka rolled her eyes but sad down anyways, as she started to take out her books for class.

"So Maka." She heard Soul say. She adverted her attention towards him.

"What is it Soul?" She sighed, not in the mood for any of his tricks.

"About yesterday." He whispered in her ear, but loud enough it caught all her friends attention Liz had a smirk going on.

She was afraid this was going to happen. She knew he would bring it up, and by the smirk on Liz's face she knew she had something smart to say. As for Patty and Blackstar she should just run out of the class now, knowing those two had the biggest mouth anyone has ever seen. Tsubaki, Maka could trust to keep her mouth shut. The rest? All bets were off.

There goes that damn color red again. She thought to herself as her face went up in flames by the feeling of his warm breath against the shell of her ear. She let out a loud cough, only to shift a little ways away from Soul. He let out a small chuckle. She felt a lump in her throat as she swallowed it clearing her throat.

"What about yesterday?" She said, trying not to sound so nervous about it.

"I was just making sure your weren't giving in yet, just because you made me nervous doesn't mean I still can't make you nervous right?" He smirked.

"Whatever you say Soul." She said, brushing his comment to the side.

"I see you got the invite too." Liz said, giving her a smile.

Maka raised a brow, looking in Liz's direction as she held up the blue flyer that Hiro was passing out earlier. Liz got one to? She watched as Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki brought out an invite as well. They all got invited? She turned her attention towards Soul as he held up the same blue paper waving it back and forth with a smirk on his face.

"He invited all of you too?" She asked.

"Yeah, and were all going, and so are you!" Liz beamed.

"Say's who?" Maka asked, crossing her arms and lifting a brow.

"Says me." She heard Soul say. She couldn't help to give out a small scoff."I'm not going, and you can't make me." She smirked, eyeing her friends.

"Oh, come on Maka, Tsubaki's going with Blackstar, Patty is going with Crona!" Liz whined.

"Doesn't mean that I have to go, who are you going with?" She asked.

"I'm going with Harvard as a friend." She smirked."You can go with Soul, I'm sure he would be happy to be your escort." She grinned.

Maka looked at Soul from the corner of her eye. Her face hitting a pink color. She could never, and she means ever think of Soul in that kind a way she thought, as she looked away, making sure he didn't see how pink her face was getting. Her and Soul, going to a party together for a date had nothing but disaster written all over it. Not to mention the tricks he could pull off.

She knows the reason Liz would recommend him taking her, because she thinks that Maka is going to confess that she was right. As much as this little competition is getting interesting. She was ready for it to be over, and she would be able to read her book in peace without anyone disturbing her at all for any reasons necessary.

"Come on Maka, this can give us some more time to bond with each other." Soul implied.

"Maka, if we all go, we will leave you alone to read!" Patty sang.

"Are you serious?" Maka asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Totally serious Maka, so if you come with us to the party, I will put the competition on hold for a couple of days." Liz smirked.

"Fine, but I swear Liz you better not go back on your word!" She said, giving her a glare, Liz put her hands up in defense.

"Fuck yeah, were going to a party!" Blackstar howled, only to be shut up by the teacher coming into the room.

"I'll pick you up around five sweetheart." He hummed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spines.

She had a feeling that this was going to be a party to remember.

* * *

Updated!:)

Soulkitten: That went well, to bad I deleted it the first time.

Maka: Oh well, at least it's posted right?

Soulkitten: Your right!

Soulkitten: Anyways, till next time kittens!

Maka; And remember Soulitten fans? You want her to update something let her know in your reviews!


	10. A Party Disaster

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

This had to be the most stupidest thing she could of thought of, why the hell she decided to go she had no idea. Oh, wait but she does have and idea. The person she had to blame for that was Soul. Not to mention Liz too. What did she mean that Soul could be her escort, it not like it was a date though.

Him and Maka are just two friendly acquaintances going to a party together that was it, it didn't actually mean anything in Maka's mind. But, she wonders how Soul my think of it as, considering his mind is always perverted. Then again, the other reason why she's going to go with this is because Liz promised her a break.

She wasn't just going to let an opportunity like that slip pass her that easily. Knowing a break is what she needs. That means no more sexual tricks on each other for a while at least. This is actually great, now she will be able to read in peace for a while without any of her friends bothering her at all. Peace and silence at last.

Stepping out of the steaming shower she wrapped herself up in her strawberry cover towel and made her way over to her sink where she plugged in her blow dryer and started to blow dry her hair.

After she finished that she made her way into her room and continued to dry the rest if herself off before tossing her towel aside and searching into her closet for something to wear.

"Alright...now lets see..."

She trailed. She wasn't sure what kind of party this was, did they have to dress up in a formal type of way? She thought as she continued rummaging through her closet, soon she found something that might work for tonight. It was a cute dress, it probably went knee high and it almost looked like a jumper except it had spaghetti straps.

She smiled, as she placed the dress on her bed, now making her way over towards her dresser, she pulled out a pair of yellow knee high socks. She loved dressing in different colors, even though she felt sort of like the odd one out. Last but not least she pulled out a pair of blue flats that matched the color of her dress. She was ready to go, she thought as she slipped everything on quickly.

She combed out her hair, as she let it fall freely down her back. It was nice and wavy and she liked it that way. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she noticed she didn't put any make up on at all. But she wasn't going to, to be honest she wasn't that excited on looking like a barbie doll, so Liz would have to deal with it. She didn't look bad without make up on, so it really didn't matter.

Very happy with the ways he looked she smiled. There was a knock sounded at the door Maka perked up at the sudden noise. She knew who that could be, the night and shinning pain in the ass himself she thought opening the door only to see Soul giving her a smirk as he help out his arm.

"Are you ready to go precious?" He grinned.

Maka rolled her eyes, before adverting her sight on what he was wearing. Looks like she was right to got he casual way. Soul was wearing jeans and a simple green shirt with a black jacket to top it off, not to mention the headband he had resting in his hair. Maka let her mind hover over his outfit a bit, hearing a chuckle which broke her out of her trance.

"You just can't keep you eyes off of me can you?" He snickered in a playful way.

Maka raised a brow, giving off a snort as she grabbed her keys and purse of the counter."You wish." And with that she intertwined her arm with his and they were off to the what she thought was a waste of a time party. Knowing she couldn't bring her books.

This outta be interesting.

* * *

Arriving at the party, Maka noticed there was a reason she didn't come to things like this. It was full of nothing but idiot and morons who from what she could tell had no life. She had to hand it to Hiro though, he was able to invite like half the damn school. Which means that Maka could possibly run into all the girls who dislike her, all the guys who are over heels for her and we can't forget about the boys who thinks their the only ones good enough to be with her.

She didn't even realize it, but her and Soul arms were still intertwined with each other. She didn't really pay much mind to it though. She was to busy watching the random Kidd up in one of the trees, a beer bottle in one hand and his hand gripping firmly onto the trunk of the tree. She watched him for a moment thinking he was nothing but insane and that's when he did the unthinkable. He jumped.

Maka went wide eyed as she stopped Soul and watched as he leaped from the tree and fell face first onto the ground. She gasped a little thinking her had broke his neck or something. Until one of his buddies stumbled over to him and poked it face.

"Hey, y-you alright d-dude?" He stammered.

Just then the kid picked his head up giving him a thumbs up and all his friends started to hoot and cheer. Waving their beer bottles in the air and pushing and shoving on one another. Maka faced palmed herself, and Soul couldn't help to chuckle at her reaction.

"It's not funny Soul, I seriously thought that guy broke something." She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Actually Maka, I think its hilarious, maybe its a good thing your here." She smirked, pulling her a long.

"Your reason for that are what exactly?" She questioned, cocking a brow, as they made their way into the house.

"You get to experience real parting bookworm." He snickered, rolling his eyes.

What did he mean she gets experience real partying. The point of the fact was she didn't want to, she seen the way people act at parties like these. So he might want to re think that if he thinks she's going to get herself wasted and just grind up on some random douche and go home with a hickey of some sort.

She sighed, as she found a couch and just plopped herself down. It was more crowded in here than it was outside. How many people did he even invite to this thing? It seems like there was at least about 100 people at this thing maybe even 200 adding the people fucking around outside and doing stupid stuff, like jumping out of trees.

"Hey Maka, so you did show good for you." A voice called out, which caused her to look up. To her luck Hiro was looking right at her with a cheesy smile on his face.

"It's not like I really had a choice..." She said in a dull tone, Soul looked at her and smirked.

"Well, you showed up and that's all that matters." He told her, adverting his attention towards Soul."Nice to see you could come to Evans." He said.

"Why wouldn't I come, if I didn't then Maka wouldn't be here. I am her escort after all." He grinned, taking a seat next to Maka who only rolled her eyes in annoyance at how cocky he was being. Hiro raised a brow.

"Her escort?" He couldn't help to ask, as he divided his attention towards Maka who only continued to shake her head.

"It's a long story Hiro. I wouldn't worry about it." She sighed.

He shrugged is shoulder in response and without saying a goodbye or anything he left. Maka and Soul raised a brow at one another not sure about what just happened. She couldn't help to think he felt a little irritated that she came her with Soul, but then at the same time why would he? He invited Soul too, so why would he feel irritated of him?

Maka only let out a small breath, as Soul go up from the seat and placed his hands in his jeans pockets. She looked up at him raising a brow wondering where he was going, not that she really cared at all.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want something?" He questioned her, Maka only shook her head in response.

"No thanks. You go and get yourself something. I'm not in the mood for anything." She said, waving him off.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, and with that he disappear inside the wave of people, laughing and dancing and joking. She really did wish she could be home right now. Not worrying about anything else, besides the book right in front of her, but the only way to have that happen is if she makes it through tonight. Which she doesn't even think she can do anymore. She's only been her for a half and hour and she's already pleading inside her head that she wants to go home.

Without thinking, she got up and started to walk back outside, even though her going outside wasn't going to make anything better. knowing there are more morons and drunks outside than their is inside the house. A loud laughter interrupted her thoughts but she knew that laughter sounded familiar. She turned her head towards the noise. It was Patty. She was laughing at Liz for some unknown reason. Maka couldn't help to be grateful that her and Soul weren't the only ones to show up.

"Your god has arrived!" A voice boomed. She knew that loud ass voice from anywhere. Blackstar jumped out of the car, with Tsubaki following right after him. Maka felt bad that Tsubaki had to practically watch that boy's every move, considering he would do something stupid. So she was a perfect influence on his dumb behavior.

"Blackstar, you don't have to scream!" She scolded, but the big blue mouthed monkey only laughed.

"Hey Maka-Chan showed!" Patty screamed, which made Maka flinch at her sudden outburst.

"What took you guys so long." Maka pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, knowing they should of been here earlier.

"Sorry Maka, but Tsubaki and Blackstar needed a ride. So Harvard offered to take him." Liz smiled, pointing towards the boy shutting the doors.

Maka adverted her attention to the boy that Liz was pointing to. He looked very interesting. He wore gray sweats, his shirt looked a little big on him. His hair was really cool looking she had to admit, and the shades he had on were interesting as well. He smiled, as he offered Maka his hand. She looked at his hand blankly, but shook it anyways.

He didn't seem all that bad. Wait what? "You must be Maka Albarn?"

Maka wasn't listening because she was just thinking about what she just thought at that moment. What did she mean he didn't seem all that bad? Boys only acted nice to get with her and that was all right? Their all the same. She kept telling herself. What was going on?

"Hey Maka!"

She jumped, looking up at Liz and noticed that she was still shaking hands with Harvard. He chuckled a little and Maka couldn't help to mutter out an apology as she quickly let his hand go. Liz raised her brow a little confused on what just happened and why she spaced off the way she did. Patty just laughed at the awkwardness.

"Let's go guys I'm ready to get my ass down and dirty!" Blackstar screamed, pumping his fist up in the air Tsubaki only shook her head.

"Party Time! Party Time!" Patty chanted as her and Blackstar ran ahead, only to be chased after by Tsubaki.

Soon after a while, Maka, Liz and Harvard made their way back into the house. She never thought she would ever notice it before, but Liz's eyes were as big as ever. It's almost like she hasn't seen anything like this in years. A smile crept up on her face as she grabbed Harvard by the arm and to his surprise she dragged him out towards the dance floor. Leaving Maka alone once more. Great.

"Are you having a good time?" Another voice called out. Maka rolled her eyes thinking it was Soul being a creep again. But then she felt her face get red in embarrassment, because she was wrong. It was the principle's son Death The Kidd. What she would like to know is why he was here. He usually doesn't interact with people as much, yet then he's out at a party like this? It just didn't make any sense.

"Kidd. What are you doing out here?" Kidd smiled, as he watch Liz and Harvard dance on the floor.

"I know it silly to see me out, joining activities such as this." He smirked, turning his attention back towards Maka.

"Yeah, considering nobody really see's you around school as much." She sighs, as she watched Liz dance to the pop music being played.

"Well, I'm not out here for any reason, I just thought I would give this a chance I suppose. So tell me Maka, what brings you here? A straight A'd student like yourself, at one of these parties doesn't really seem natural.

Maka was not going to say that he was wrong, because he wasn't someone with good grades like her wouldn't be out doing things like this. She could be home studying or something like that. But, she wasn't going to tell Kidd the only reason she decided to come here was so that she could get a break of playing the game of confessions.

Knowing he wouldn't really understand what she would be talking about anyways. But that wasn't the only reason she came here, maybe in her mind it was the same as him. Just trying to see what it was like and by the way things are rolling now. She has to admit it isn't that bad, but she still doesn't apply herself as a fan to things like this.

"I guess the same as you." She shrugged.

"That's a fair answer I suppose. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" He asked, Maka looked at him blankly but nodded her head.

"I don't see why not." She told him. He gave her a smile and then took in a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could tell me the name of that girl over there dancing?" He said, pointing at the crowd.

Maka raised a brow. She followed where he was pointing and her mouth gaped. He was pointing at Liz. Could it be that Death The Kidd has feeling for her if so what should Maka do? She knows Liz only said that he and Harvard were just friends, but how would Liz feel if Kidd just cut in the middle. But at the same time there's no point in thinking about it.

Liz had been tormenting her about Soul for as long as she can remember now and it should be the time that Maka could call revenge and see how she can handle this one. She thought to herself. Plus, she's not doing anything bad right? She's just helping out a friend.

"Her name is Liz Thompson. She's one of my friends." She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Kidd nodded his head.

"Thanks you for you help. I hope to see you around school." He smirked and walked off.

Maka smiled as she watched Kidd walk over towards Liz and Harvard. Kidd smiled at Harvard as he nodded his head before stepping away from a very confused Liz. Liz turned her attention toward Maka who had a smirk on her face and sent her a glare as her and Kidd started to dance together to a slow song that started to play.

She thought she did good. She continued to watch Liz as they both made faces at each other. Serves her right. Just then once Liz turned in Maka's direction a smirk appeared on her face. She raised a brow, but then once she turned around she was face to face with Soul. Just her luck.

"I was wondering where you ran off to." He smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh? Did I worry you or something?" She snickered, rolling her eyes at him.

Soul smirked, and grabbed Maka's hands. This surprised her when he started to pull her out onto the dance floor. She panicked in her mind a bit. She couldn't dance, at least not to slow songs like this. Sure, she was a great rhythmic ribbon dancer, but that was different she thought to herself as Soul wrapped his hands around her waist causing her to jump.

She sent him a glare. But he only laughed at her in response. No matter how much she hates this, she has to remember the good outcome this all would bring her, that was a couple of days alone reading with no disturbance what so ever.

"Relax. Your tensing up to much, just follow my lead." He whispered into her ear.

What the fuck was going on? Liz said if she came they wouldn't pull shit like this. But now that she thinks about it, she never said they couldn't do anything during the party. They said they couldn't do anything after. Shit.

"You know this is cheating right?" Maka whispered back, as they started to glide across the room.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He told her, as he pressed her closer to him her face going red.

"You do, and its not working Soul, so just give it up." She stated, as she sent Liz a glare when they danced pass.

"So Maka. I was wondering if you had fallen for me yet." He hummed, Maka raised a brow.

What did he mean if she had fallen for him yet? She's already told him that they were nothing but acquaintances, but then when she thinks about it. It doesn't appear that way at all. Would an acquaintance dance this closer to each other? Would you kiss someone you only an acquaintance with? The answer for that would be no. You wouldn't. But that doesn't prove she's fallen for him.

Maka looked around the room trying her best to avoid his gaze by looking at something else. She could see Blackstar dancing with Tsubaki, but it looked like he was swinging her around. She could see Patty giggling as her and Crona danced around the room, but he would continue to yelp about not knowing how to deal with fast dancing.

"Why would I?" She said, a crack in her voice.

"I don't know, I thought maybe that kiss meant something to you." He shrugged, this caught her attention.

"Soul. We were playing a game. And besides, I did what I had to do." She pointed out, turning her head in the opposite direction.

"So you just had to kiss me?" He grinned, as they stopped dancing for a moment.

"Shut the hell up. You know what I mean!" She hissed quietly.

"Fine, I didn't get you to confess up now. But I'm sure you'll confess later in the future." He growled softy in her ear. She could hear Liz laughing and Kidd chuckling as well. She truly did hate being next to them. Suddenly a microphone was heard and every one adverted their attention towards Hiro who was about to speak.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming! I had no real reason to throw a party. I just thought maybe it would be nice for people to mingle with people they haven't quite met with yet. And with that I sure do hope that you enjoy the rest of the evening. He said as he waved and left the mic. All Maka could think was that was short as hell.

"Yahoo! I say we should all play a little game to make this interesting!" He screamed, and now everyone's attention was on him.

"What are you talking about!" A random kid called out from the crowd of people.

"Blackstar what are you doing!" Tsubaki scolded, holding him down by the arm. Maka and Soul could tell he had been drinking. Great.

"A bet! I bet that non of you low life's can get with Maka Albarn before the end of the school year!" He bellowed, as he slurred a little.

"What!" Maka and Soul both said in union.

What the hell was wrong with him! Here she's been trying not to have all attention on her during the whole school year and he goes and pulls some stupid shit like this! What the hell was wrong with him? Oh, she could answer that without failure! He was fucking crazy. Tsubaki finally ripped the beer bottle out of his hand and dragged him out of the house.

Maka could hear all the guys hoot and whistle at her. Some would even lick their lips! Blackstar was lucky that Tsubaki dragged him out of her sight, because once she gets the chance his ass was hers. Wolf whistles and stuff like that continued. Nothing but perverts was all she could think as she stomped out of the house. Liz apologized at Kidd, as she broke away and went after Maka. Soul only shook his head.

"Better step it up a notch Eater, things just got interested." Soul heard Hiro call. He only nodded his head in confusion as he walked out of the house.

* * *

Soulkitten: I made it longer!

Maka: Great. That's just Great.

Soul: Oh lighten up Maka.

Maka: You have no rights to talk!

Soukitten: I wanted to say thank you to CloudWeaver! He's mentioned me to you guys in most of his stories! This chapter is for you! And remember if there's a story you need updated. Let me know!

Maka&Soul: Till next time kittens!


	11. Feeling Really Irritated

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

(Soulkitten note) SK/N: Hello guys! I know it's been while since Iv'e posted this. I guess this year I'm busier than I thought! But don't worry I will post as much as I can! I really to miss everyone, I hope you understand!

-Soulkitten

* * *

Blackstar had better find a place to run, no hide because once Maka gets her hands on him he won't be so lucky. She thought to herself bitterly as she walked through the hallway, as well as receiving a lot of wolf whistles and cheers from many of the boys in the hallway. Just a moment ago, she was walking onto school with no worries about anything and this happens.

Why the hell would he make such a stupid ass bet such as this? She only wish she knew, what was he thinking? He wasn't was the problem she hasn't even known him that long and she now wants to beat him to a pulp. She let's out a small groan as her, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki make their way into the classroom.

To her surprise Soul was already sitting in his seat, head rested int he palm of his hand and didn't even notice she was there yet. But, by the looks of it he seems a little irritated about something. She felt a small nudge to her shoulder, Liz gazed at her before looking at Soul and then pointing in his general direction.

"Go talk to him, he seems a little annoyed." Liz implied.

"Why should I, he doesn't even look like he wants to talk right now." Maka pointed out.

"Maybe Soul has something he needs to get off his chest!" Patty chirped.

Maka only shook her head in disagreement, what could be wrong with him? Last night didn't go that bad besides the whole bet that Blackstar had made with ever single boy in the school. Did she do something to him that she didn't know about, or maybe offended him in some way? She couldn't really think about what's got him so irritated.

Another nudge to the shoulder, Liz looks at Maka then at Soul. Kids were now starting to crowd the classroom so she didn't have any other choice but to go to her seat, which was right next to Soul. Once she sat down, he didn't speak to her or even look at her. Maka tried to ignore it, by just shoving it to the side and taking out the items necessary for class.

She then slowly adverted her attention towards Soul a bit. He seemed to be deep into thought, considering he was staring into space and didn't say a word at all as he watched the lesson up front. Maka took this opportunity to take out a book and open it up to a random page as she began to read. Another small breath escaped her mouth as curiosity consumed her. She shut the book as she took in a deep breath.

"What's on your mind." She said, not even looking at him.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" He questioned, looking at her.

Maka let out another hopeless sigh as she turned and met his gaze."You know what I'm talking about. Why are you so quiet and stuff." She scoffed.

"Just thinking about some things I guess." He shrugged as he turned his attention right back to the board.

He wasn't lying to her about that either. He was thinking about things and some of those things involved what Hiro had told him last night about stepping it up a notch. What exactly did he have to step up? Whatever he told him, could it possibly have something to do with Maka? He had to admit that it already irritated the fuck out of him that every guy in the school were making love eyes at her.

It's not like she belonged to him, yet at least. There was no denying it he did like Maka. Not just as a friend or as an acquaintance as she likes to call the two. He liked her more than that, much more. He doesn't understand why he didn't just tell her last night while they were dancing. But, now that Maka could practically be opened to any guy in the school, that just irritated him a lot.

The sound of class being over, caused a swarm of kids to run out. Leaving him, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty alone. There was a faint tap on his shoulder, he turned around only to meet up with Maka's worried gaze. Wait..she was worried? He thought as Liz and the rest left leaving the two of them alone.

"Listen Soul. I'm not sure what's wrong with you. But you can trust to tell me if somethings wrong." She sighed.

Soul's eyes widened, was this the same Maka a couple minutes earlier? "Thanks. But there's nothing wrong." He stated, taking his leave but before he could get far enough Maka grabbed him by his arm and turned him to face her. She narrowed her eyes at how in denial he was being. She also didn't like the fact he was pushing aside what he was thinking and don't trust her enough to tell her.

"Don't you lie to me Soul, I can tell something's bothering you. So why not tell me!" She snapped.

Soul ripped his arm away from her and glared."Maka. Nothing is wrong, why can't we just leave it like that!" He retorted, having his hands in his jackets pockets.

"Because Soul, I don't like it when you keep things from me!" She yelled at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who says I'm keeping anything from you? I just don't feel like talking about it right now." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I don't get. Why don't you? Do you not trust me Soul?" She questioned him, giving him a hard stare.

"Maka...its not that I don't trust you its just-" He trailed.

"Hey Maka and Soul. Let's get a move on!" A voiced called from the door way. They both turned their attention towards the doorway only to see Liz leaning up against it with her arms crossed into her chest. Soul let out a small breath, and Maka only nodded her head slightly before walking off. Not really wanting to hear what he was about to tell her.

Liz looked at Soul as Maka walked right out of the room and gave him a confused look. He only shrugged as he followed Liz down to their next period which was lunch. He could hear cheers and screaming coming from the lunch room. Liz cocked a brow as Patty and Tsubaki only watched with wide eyes in the doorway to the cafeteria.

"What the hell is going on?" Soul called, causing Tsubaki and Patty to turn around as him and Liz approached them.

"Well, I think I found out why Blackstar wasn't in class today." Tsubaki sighed, pointing into the cafeteria.

"Alright chumps! The bet to win little Ms. Albarn's heart starts now!" He chuckled, standing on top of one of the tables.

Maka cringed as she almost dropped her food on the ground. She shot Blackstar a hateful glare as some of the boys were crowding him asking lots of dumb-ass questions on what the rules were to win her heart. Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing, let alone see how many boys they really did have in their school all together and she had to say. It was quite a number.

"Blackstar what the hell do you think your doing!" Maka hissed, slamming her lunch tray on the table.

"What does it look like? I'm running a bet!" He laughed, giving her a thumbs up.

Before she could do anything, let alone say anything. A swarm of boys started to surround her and ask her many questions she could make out because they were all talking at once. Maka cringed at how close some of them were and began to shove some of them out of the way. Liz watched wide eyed, and Patty only laughed at the scene. Tsubaki walked into the cafeteria only to pull Blackstar off the table and scold him.

Soul as irritated as he is, just marched up to the crowd of boys. Pushing and shoving he finally came in contact with an almost squished Maka. He quickly grabbed her wrist and led her out of the swarm of boys. Maka raised a brow as Soul guided her right out of the cafeteria and outside of the school.

"Soul. Where are we going?" She questioned, but he didn't answer. Instead he led her to his motorcycle. Grabbing a helmet from his trunk he placed it on Maka's head fastening it up and placing her on the back of his bike. He jumped on himself before revving his engine and leaving school grounds.

"I swear sometimes Blackstar can be the biggest moron..." He muttered.

* * *

Updated! :)

Soulkitten: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Iv'e been busy and now I'm sick :(

Maka: It's alright. Yo still posted the chapter though.

Soul: Being sick isn't cool at all.

Soulkitten : Tell me about it. ~Coughs

Maka: till next time kittens!

Soul: If she's alive.

Soukitten and Maka: Soul!


	12. Taken Away?

A Stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

It's a little weird she had to admit, riding with Soul on the back of his motorcycle that is and she couldn't really think much about it. She had a lot of questions on her mind, but for the time being it might be the best idea to keep them to herself. They finally came to a stop, Maka took a quick look at her surrounding only to noticed they were at a park.

Why would he bring her here? She didn't understand anything at all. Most of all she can't stand being the clueless one. Soul only continued to muttered unknown words under his mouth, she would just love to know everything he was saying. But by the looks of his mood she doubts that he even wants to speak with her, even after the argument they had in the classroom not to long ago.

He snatched the keys out of the ignition and jammed them in his pocket, as he shoved his own hands in his pockets and left them in them as he walked over towards the park bench and took a seat. Leaving Maka sitting on the motorcycle confused and desperate for answers. It didn't take her long to follow his lead and take a seat next to him on the bench.

Both stayed quiet and neither of them spoke a word at all. Maybe if they talked about it things it could at least solve what the whole taking her from school and driving her here thing was all about. She turned to Soul who only kept his attention on the sky above him not daring to make any eye contact with her. She didn't even get to open her mouth yet, but when she started to say something he immediately cut her off.

"Sou-..."

"I don't wanna talk about it Maka." He told her straight out.

She narrowed her eyes. What the hell in was his problem? Here she was trying to start up a nice friendly conversation with him and he's being a complete douche! This is exactly why she didn't like boys. This is why she never cared to actually fall in love with the no brained jerks, as for him? The only thing that ran through her mind was that how could she had been so stupid!

She quickly got up, he gave her a questioned look that she just shook right off as she marched down towards the opposite side of the park. If he wanted to be in a bad mood and don't want to explain to her why he was like that then she wasn't going to bother being around him and his sour attitude at all. Once she got a little distance between her and Soul she settled down a bit.

Noticing a swing near by she took the chance to sit down and start to push herself back and forth without a care in the world. The only thing she could do at the moment was think about everything that happened.

"Well Hello there sweetheart." A voice rang out.

Maka shot her head up and turned towards the source of the voice behind her. She saw a guy walking towards her direction. He didn't look very right from what she could see. His hair was full of spikes, his eyes was a gray color. His pants didn't even fit completely around his waist. He also looked like he had scars all over his body, so in other words he looked like bad news.

Ignoring his calls and taunts Maka only turned her head in the other direction as she continued to swing herself back and forth in a different direction. She had other things to worry about besides him, he was nothing but a waste of time. So she had no intentions at all in associating herself with his type of person.

"Come on sweetheart, I know you can hear me. Why not chat a bit and get to know each other?" He grinned.

Maka looked up at him and only cringed, he was now standing right in front of her. A smirk dead on his face, when she didn't answer him the first time couldn't he tell that was a sign to leave her alone and bug off? Maka picked herself up from the swings grip and gave the guy a stern look.

"No thanks. I'm not interested." She stated just as simply as that, before turning her back and walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where not done yet toots!" He yelled, quickly grabbing her by the arm and turning her to face him.

He wasn't smirking anymore. If Maka didn't know better he looked a bit more pissed than anything else she's seen and right there an than she would reconsider the smirk he had on his face a minute ago, because him with a scowl on his face is far more worst. She tugged a bit, but he's obviously a guy so he was stronger than her.

"What the hell do you want anyways!" She snapped, still trying to pull away from his grip.

This guy was really poking her nerves now. She already told the jerk that she wasn't interested at anything he was offering. Not to mentioned that this guy looked like he could be around his thirty's which had made her even more freaked out. Is there a place in this damn city where perverts don't exist she thought to herself as she continued to struggle.

He soon grew tired and un patient at her attempts to run away and eventually just grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. Now this is the part where she would start screaming for help. Kicking and squirming didn't help and not to mention the tape that he was getting from his side pocket, as he attempted to unroll it and hold her in place before slapping a piece on her mouth.

"That should keep you quiet for a bit doll face. Until later...your screams will be nothing but a glory." He grinned.

"I would think before making any promises." A voice called out.

Maka's eyes went wide. It was Soul and he was not happy from what she could see. His blood red crimsons were fired up with a whole lot of stuff she couldn't really explain. His hands were tightly clenched at his side and he was shaking in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" The man snickered, turning around to face Soul.

"Put her down, and then we can start the fancy introductions." He growled, showing no sign of backing down.

"How about no little brat, listen you don't know who your messing with so scram!" He yelled. Soul only glared at him before cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Updated...cliffs! Sorry :)

Soulkitten: Been busy like a bee!

Maka: Doing what?

Soulkitten: Cross country! I also made the varsity team!

Soul: Wow, Cool work Soulkitten.

Soulkitten: Thanks. Till next time kittens, which will be soon! Unless you have a request.


	13. What Happened!

A stupid Yet Thankful Pair Up

* * *

Its almost like time was ticking a few seconds ago and then everything just stopped. The world stopped. Maka's heart stopped. Soul's fist stopped. They were surrounded completely, not only did Soul save Maka from almost getting kidnapped and taken away but they were in more trouble then they thought they were going to be in.

It seems that the little bastard that made a move on Maka had a couple of buddies hanging around the area. Maka was standing behind Soul he only looked at the three men in a nasty disgusting way. Moving closer to Maka's side there was no way in hell he was going to let any of the bastards lay another hand on her.

Sometimes Soul wonders why they enjoy doing stuff like this, kidnapping little girls only to rape them and throw them aside as a useless piece of trash. He wasn't going to let that happen to Maka, at least not when he is around to protect her. The douche that was holding Maka earlier started to laugh which soon spread causing the other guys to laugh.

Soul didn't think that anything that was happening was funny at all."Isn't that cute, he actually think he can protect the little bitch." He laughed, and the more he did the worst he got and Maka wasn't even sure if it was even a laugh.

Feeling a little bit wary about everything at the moment she slowly sunk deeper behind Soul trying to avoid his glance. It was the type of look that someone would give you if you were to tell them to let go of a love one they lost. It was simply scary and wanting. What did she do to get herself into something like this, and for an odd reason she couldn't help to blame Soul.

It sounds harsh considering he didn't do anything but that wasn't the point in Maka's mind. She knows how stubborn she can get when it comes to pinning the blame on herself. So what does she do, pins it all on the one risking his life just to protect hers. Soul. When she thinks about it a little more, it actually is most of her fault for just storming off like that by herself, but if Soul answered her then she would of never left his side.

The boys were starting to close in and Soul was getting a little testy. She could see that he was just itching to punch one of these low life's right in the face and teach them a lesson. But then again once you think about the situation in hand there was Soul and Maka...and three of them. A clicking sound was heard from one of the boys and Maka's eyes went big. It was a gun.

"I'll teach you not to take what's mine." He snarled pointing the gun directly at Soul and Maka. This was the end was all she could think, she didn't even finish school yet and she was about to get a bullet to the face. Hiding her face behind Soul's shoulder she began shaking uncontrollably this was felt by Soul and he only took a deep breath.

"Soul...what are we going to do?" She whispered trying her best to stop herself from shaking like a leaf. The boy still didn't shoot yet and Soul couldn't understand why, but he really didn't care it gave him time to think of a plan."Don't worry about anything...I have it under control." He whispered to her, but then instantly shut his mouth when the clicking sound from the gun was heard.

"What the hell are you two brats talking about!" The guy on the right snapped.

"What if their planning something?" The guy on the left side warned.

"Shut up the both of you...now tell me...what the fuck are you saying?" He questioned aiming the gun more closer to the two. Soul narrowed his eyes a smirk appearing right on his face causing the other guys to give him weird looks. Maka didn't understand what was going on at all, until Soul started to whisper something to her.

"When I count to three I want you to duck." He told her.

"Soul...I don't understand." She said.

"There isn't anything to understand just do it!" He demanded.

**Boom!**

* * *

You don't know what happens! xD

Updated.

Today was my final and last day of cross country..which means I am talking request once again! So what do you want updated? Is there one of my stories you've been dying to know the next part to? Well let me know because I'll be on more often!

-Soulkitten

Maka: What happened!?

Soul: I think you got shot!

Maka: Did not!

Soul: Did too!

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens!


End file.
